vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ugo
|-|Human= |-|Djinn= Summary Uraltugo Noi Nueph (ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ, Urarutūgo Noi Nuefu), better known as Ugo (ウーゴ, Ūgo), is first thought to be the Djinn of Aladdin, though he is later revealed to belong to King Solomon. He is a former Magi from Alma Torran and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Ugo and Aladdin have been friends for a long time and Aladdin has honored his friend by naming the Magic, "Ugo", after him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-C | High 2-A Name: Uraltugo Noi Nueph Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 58 and older in Alma Torran. Old beyond measure after becoming a djinn Classification: Djinn, Deity Powers and Abilities: Enormous Intelligence, Age Manipulation via Magic (Stopped his own aging, possibility for Type 1 Immortality), Elemental Manipulation via Magic, Possible ability to create a planet with preparation, Able to teleport between planets also with preparation (Even powerful enough to teleport a gigantic continent from one planet to another), with preparation can change the DNA structure of a non-human being while teleporting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magoi Manipulation, Can use heat magic, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1) | Able to manipulate souls, and to upgrade them (Giving them Magi powers), Magic, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Magoi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Town level (Nearly killed Judar and fought Kougyoku Ren) | High Multiverse level+ (He stated that he is one dimensional level above regular reality, and kept Il Ilah as a small pet in an aquarium) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to react to/caught Judar off guard) | Immeasurable (Outside of and beyond regular spacetime continuums) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Town Class | High Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | At least Town level, likely higher (Took multiple attacks from an angered Judar and only Kougyoku Ren going at full power managed to knock him down) | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Cross-Universal with preparation, otherwise couple to hundreds of meters with various spells | Unknown | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Divine Staff | Nothing | Unknown Intelligence: Genius | Unknown | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown | If he takes too much damage he will return to the flute, and if the damage is so intense he will not be able to come back | He has been isolated for so long that he has turned somewhat mentally unstable, and easy to trick. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Magic:' Covers his hands in flames and his strength increases vastly. Key: Human | Djinn powered by Aladdin | Within the Sacred Palace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genies Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Geniuses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fate Users